1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to autoidentification systems and, more specifically, to a system and method for preparing panoramic optical images for autoidentification decoding processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Machine vision plays an important role in automated and robotic systems, such as assembly line manufacturing, quality control inspection, and sample processing. Conventional systems are generally comprised of an optical imager, such as a charged coupled device (CCD) or similar device using digital imaging technology, which is positioned to capture images of objects that pass in front of it. In low-light or enclosed applications, machine vision systems may include an illumination source, such as a bank of light emitting diodes (LEDs), positioned proximately to the imager. The images are subsequently processed to decode information contained in the resulting two-dimensional image, such as 1D linear codes, 2D stacked/matrix codes, OCR fonts, and postal codes. The image captured by the machine vision system may also be subjected to more advanced processing, such as shape recognition or detection algorithms, that provide information about the object of interest in the image.
In robotic sample handling systems, such as blood analyzers and the like, samples are moved to and from diagnostic modules for automatic testing and retesting using a loading rack that holds a plurality of carriers, such as test tubes filled with samples. Proper identification of the samples, decoding of information encoded into labels on the test tube, recognition of the test tube level, and detection of the presence of bubbles may be important for handling and diagnostics. When a target, such as a test tube, contains several labels, processing may become very difficult as images need to be taken from multiple perspectives. Moreover, each image must then be separately processed to decode or reveal the information contained or presented on the test tube.